From Renegade to Doctor
by The Delta 42
Summary: A.U: Gallifrey was never destroyed/shifted to the end of the Universe and the Time Lords won the Time War, but the War Doctor didn't regenerate at the end of the War, he instead ran from his own people, out of shame for his actions. Still forsaking the Doctor, he runs into a human girl in a shop basement. John Hurt as the Doctor Billie Piper as Rose, Noel Clarke as Mickey.
1. Chapter 1: Self Exile and Rose

**_From Renegade to Doctor_**

A.U: Gallifrey was never destroyed and the Time Lords won the Time War, but the War Doctor didn't regenerate at the end of the War, he instead ran from his own people, out of shame for his actions. Still forsaking the Doctor, he runs into a human girl in a shop basement.

 ** _Chapter 1: Self Exile and Rose_**

The Renegade looked down at the Moment. The box had taken the form of one of his oldest friends, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. The Moment had told him of a way to end the war without burning his own people.

"Shift Gallifrey into a pocket Universe for the span of two minutes, Doctor." Said the Moment, "No more have to die."

The Renegade had followed the orders to the stop, after two minutes of watching the Daleks destroying themselves, Gallifrey returned to its original position. The Renegade felt three War TARDISes approaching him. He quickly rushed to his TARDIS's Console and started pulling levers and smashing buttons, The TARDIS started dematerialising and entered the Time Vortex.

Safe from the other Time Lords, the people he had tried to burn, The Renegade waited for the sharp burning pain of regeneration. But it never came, The Renegade simply stood there waiting the sensation but felt nothing.

It was then The Renegade realised that he wasn't going to regenerate, he had to remain in this incarnation until his body wore out or he was grievously wounded.

The Renegade growled and slammed his fist against the console, when he heard a beeping sound, looking at it, he noticed that a Time Agent was going to prevent JFK's assassination.

"Well, if I'm going to continue with this body then I might as well put it to some use." Said The Renegade, looking down at the screen.

 ** _*/FRTD/*_**

The Renegade looked down a corridor, it'd been 900 years since he had started following his old ways, he had ran into the Corsair a couple hundred years back, The Corsair had told him that the Time Lord wished to bring the Doctor in for desertion.

"Why desertion?" Asked the Renegade.

"The coward never took part in the War, he ran off and hid while the rest of us fought and died for his mess." Said the Corsair. The Renegade later snuck back to Gallifrey and visited Rassilon.

"Apparently The Doctor is wanted for cowardice." Said The Renegade, looking at both Borusa and Rassilon.

"Unlike us, they didn't know you were part of the war, Doctor." Said Rassilon, looking at him.

"And yet, they wish to hunt someone down, who'd most likely be dead." Said The Renegade, looking at the two.

"You're marriage bond with Romana remained intact, if anything, she's the one who wants you dead the most." Said Borusa, the knowledge hurt the Renegade, but he accepted it.

The Renegade left Gallifrey and now he was here, in the basement of a department store by the name of Henrik's. Saving a young girl from being killed by Autons. He grabbed her hand.

"Run." Said the Renegade, pulling the girl to a nearby lift.

The Autons chased them, one stuck its arm into the lift the Renegade and the girl were in, after a few tugs its arm came off.

"You pulled his arm off." Exclaimed the girl.

"Yes, it's made of plastic." Said the Renegade, tossing the arm to her.

"Very clever, nice trick." Said the Girl, looking at him, "Who were they then students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why, in the name of Rassilon would they be students?" Asked the Renegade, looking at the girl confused.

"I dunno." Said the girl, stupidly.

"Well, little one, you are the one who said it, not me, why would they be students?" Asked the Renegade, looking back at the girl.

"Well, to have that many people dress up and being silly, they have to be students." Said the girl.

The Renegade stopped and thought, "That make exemplary sense, congratulations." Said the Renegade, smile despite himself.

"Thanks." Said the girl.

"They are not students." Said the Renegade.

"Yeah, well whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." Said the girl.

"And, pray tell, who is this Wilson?" Asked the Renegade, looking back at the girl, reaching inside his leather jacket for his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Chief Electrician." Said the girl.

"Oh, Wilson is currently dead." Said the Renegade, walking out of the lift.

"That's not funny, that's sick!" Exclaimed the girl, following him out.

"Mind your eyes, little one." Said the Renegade, pulling the collar of the Sonic down, making the Diode to shine red and destroy the lift panel.

"Who're you, then? Who're that lot downstairs?" Asked the girl, following him, "I said who're they?"

"Those creatures on the lower floors are called Autons and they are creatures of living plastic, which is controlled by a relay device on the roof of this building." Said the Renegade, "Which would usually be a problem if I did not have this," He held up a small bomb, "So I am going to go up there and blow it up, and I might end up dying in the process."

The girl opened her mouth, "But do not worry about me, child, you go home and forget any of this ever happened. Now, remember, if you tell anyone about this you will most certainly get them killed."

The Renegade suddenly stopped and he opened the door, "I am the Doctor, if it is any consolation, what is your name?" Said the Renegade.

"Rose." Said the girl, looking at him.

"A pleasure to meet you Rose, now, run for your life." Instructed the Renegade, closing the door. Before going up the stairs he wondered why he introduced himself as the Doctor.

Brushing it aside, he ran up the stairs and placed the bomb on top of the relay device and set it for five minutes. He then rushed down the stairs and headed for the TARDIS, just as the building exploded.

"Perhaps, I am the Doctor again?" mused the Renegade, looking after where Rose had gone.

And for the first time in over 900 years, The Doctor smiled.

 ** _A/N: A different take on the new series, review your thoughts and how you wish for this Doctor to regenerate and/or how you want the other Time Lords to find out that the Renegade and the Doctor are the same Time Lord._**


	2. Chapter 2: Mickey and Rose

**_From Renegade to Doctor_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Mickey and Rose_**

The Doctor walked along a road next to some council flats, his Sonic Screwdriver shining red as he scanned for the Auton arm had foolishly tossed the girl, Rose, he remembered. It was due to the fact he was looking at his Sonic that he bumped into a young man with dark skin.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, young man." Apologised The Doctor, as he helped the young man to his feet.

"It's alright, are you okay?" asked the young man, looking at the Doctor.

"Why, yes, I am, err." Said the Doctor, looking at the man.

"Oh, Mickey, Mickey Smith." Said Mickey, holding his hand out for the Doctor.

"Ah, yes, Doctor John Smith." Said the Doctor, shaking the young man's hand. The Doctor noticed that Mickey was holding the Auton arm he was looking for, "An odd object to be carrying around at this time of night."

Mickey looked down at the arm he was carrying, "Yeah, my girlfriend told me to get rid of it, he job's just blown up." Said Mickey, confirming the Doctor's suspicions that Mickey was a friend of Rose.

"I'll get rid of it for you, I'm heading towards the bins anyway." Said the Doctor, looking Mickey in the eye. Mickey looked at the Doctor and then at the arm.

"Alright then, if you want to." Said Mickey, handing the arm to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded and Mickey continued on his way. The Doctor then returned to the TARDIS, the arm now in his possession. Arriving in the console room, he came face to face with the Corsair.

"Corsair, May I ask what you are doing aboard my ship?" Asked the Doctor, looking at the burly man.

"This is the Doctor's TARDIS, I've already run the scans." Said the Corsair, shortly, "I suggest you tell me where the Doctor is, and I'll keep you're affiliation to the Doctor under wraps."

The Doctor looked at the man, someone who the Doctor had tagged as a prankster, now prepared to black mail people for answers.

"TARDIS protocol one, show all incarnations of the Time Lord known as the Doctor." Said a cold voice, from the other side of the console. The Doctor looked past the Corsair and saw Romana, standing with members of the High Council.

"Lady President, this is a surprise." Said the Doctor, before the Corsair pressed his staser into The Doctor's side.

"Renegade, I'm not here for your useless drivel." Said Romana coldly, as holograms of the Doctor's incarnations appeared. The Doctor watched as a hologram of his first life appeared, the ring on his finger, the cane and his slicked back hair style. A hologram of his second life replaced the first and the third replaced the second, the fourth replaced the third, the fifth replaced the fourth, the sixth replaced the fifth, the seventh replaced the sixth, the eighth replaced the seventh and finally a hologram of his current incarnation replaced the eighth.

"From the Old man who ran away, to the Cosmic Hobo, to the Action hero, exiled from his home, to the adventurous man, to the sport loving gentleman, to the ego-centrical, to the manipulative wizard, to the Edwardian poet and, finally, to the Warrior who decreed No More." Said the Doctor, darkly, making the other Time Lords jump.

"You fought in the Time War?" Asked the Corsair, looking at the Doctor.

"Corsair you saw so yourself." Said the Doctor, shortly, wiring the arm into the console.

"I also saw the destruction you caused, the lives you ruined, the beings you murdered, Time Lord, Dalek, Gelth, Zygon and any other that got in your way." Said the Corsair, looking at the Doctor, "And yet everyone mourned the death of the Doctor, a mere two years into the Time War."

"I helped out in my previous incarnation where I could." Said the Doctor, looking down at the console, squinting.

"What made you change?" Asked Romana, looking at the man she thought she knew.

"A young girl, a Gunship pilot, Cass, her name was, she saw the Time Lords no different than the Daleks." Said the Doctor, absent minded, "She died refusing my help because of this, although both of us died, I was just more salvageable for the Sisterhood of Karn." The other Time Lords flinched when they heard the Doctor had actually died, "They revived me long enough for me to regenerate and they gave me a choice of elixirs to take, I opted for a Warrior."

The TARDIS Console beeped and the arm started to melt, "What, no, no, NO!" Yelled the Doctor, trying to stop the arm from melting.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Asked Flavia, looking at the other Time Lord.

"The Nesetene Consciousness is on Earth and I am trying to locate them." Said the Doctor, hitting the console with his fist.

"Wasn't their world destroyed?" Asked the Corsair, looking around.

"Yes, it burnt during the Time War, along with the Gelth, Zygon home world and many others." Said the Doctor, fiddling with some levers, "Ah, found another one, excuse me for a moment."

The Doctor exited the TARDIS, find himself out the back of a restaurant, a pizza place, The Doctor snuck inside and spotted Mickey and Rose being questioned by another Customer.

"But how did you two meet the Doctor?" Asked the man, the Doctor grabbed a bottle of champagne and walked up to them.

"Champagne?" Asked the Doctor, holding it out for Rose.

"You got the wrong table." Said Rose, not looking at him. The Doctor did the same with Mickey and got the same result.

"Oh for heaven's sake, will someone take the damn champagne?!" Exclaimed the Doctor, looking at them.

Mickey and Rose looked up and their faces went slack, the man looked at him as well.

"Gotcha." Said the man, making the Doctor start shaking the bottle.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just toasting the happy couple." Said the Doctor, releasing the cork like a bullet into the man's face. The cork was absorbed and the man spat it out. The man launched himself at the Doctor, only for the Corsair to grab him from behind and tear the man's head off.

"Don't think that'll stop me." Smirked the man, The Doctor grabbed Mickey and Rose and pulled them out the back, the Corsair behind them with the Auton head. The Doctor pulled the two humans out of the restaurant and into the TARDIS, letting go of their arms when they were safe in the console room.

"What the hell?" Said Mickey, looking around the large spacious room, inside a small Police box.

"It's bigger in the inside." Said Rose, staring at the Console.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Said The Doctor, pulling levers, making the TARDIS take off, "She's called The TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Are you an alien?" Asked Mickey, looking at the Doctor.

"To you yes, to other species, I am an ancient being that they fear." Said The Doctor, "Unfortunately."

Mickey and Rose looked around.

"What happened to the other guy?" Asked Mickey, looking at the Doctor, as he tried to make some other people stop touching the controls.

"Most likely, he was killed as not to arouse suspicion." Said The Doctor, swatting a woman with dark hair away from a screen.

"Wait, so that guy's dead?!" Demanded Rose, looking at the Doctor.

"Yes." Said The Doctor.

"He's dead and you're letting his head melt?" Demanded Rose, gesturing to the head.

"What?" Said the Doctor, looking at the head, which was indeed melting.

"Oh, no, no!" Yelled the Doctor, rushing over to the console and hitting buttons.

The TARDIS Landed and the Doctor rushed outside, The Corsair and Romana following him. Rose and Mickey followed behind them.

"What are we looking for?" Asked Romana.

"A large dish like object, probably hidden in plain sight." Said The Doctor.

"We moved." Said Rose, looking stunned.

"An excellent observation." Said The Doctor, dryly.

"But how can it have moved? It's a box." Said Mickey, looking at the TARDIS.

"Trans-dimensional Engineering." Said The Corsair, while The Doctor and Romana walked off.

 ** _*/FRtD/*_**

The Doctor and Romana made their way to underneath the London Eye.

"Doctor, was it wise to leave those Time Lords in the TARDIS? What if they leave with her?" Said Romana, looking at the elder Gallifreyian.

"I wouldn't Worry, Flavia is in the TARDIS, she knows me, and she knows what'll happen to them if they try to steal my ship." Said the Doctor, before looking at Romana, "Why are you all so desperate to find me?"

"We assumed you had gone on a small survey mission after you were proclaimed dead." Said Romana, "We wanted to see what information you'd come across."

"That's not all is it?" Asked The Doctor, looking at Romana.

"No, Rassilon used what remains of his power to regain control of major parts of Gallifrey." Said Romana, "He also started labelling you as a coward, who ran from the Time War, but you reported directly to him."

"Rassilon is scared of me." Said The Doctor, "He has the reason to be."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Asked Romana, confused.

"I know what Rassilon is." Said The Doctor, darkly.

 ** _A/N: Second Chapter, please review, despite the fact I am having trouble actually viewing the actual reviews on the site itself. Review and ask for cookie._**


End file.
